Leo Valdez's First
by Of Poseidon
Summary: Leo's first kiss. Hence, the title. Lazel OneShot, very OOC. If you don't like that stuff, move on. :) Read and Review! Rated T because I am paranoid. Picture credit - viria. :D


Hi there! So this is a short Lazel one-shot. It's kinda OOC for both characters so if you don't like that kinda thing, hit the back button.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus series. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Haha anyways, enjoy!

Don't forget to leave a review when you've read it! Means a lot.

* * *

Leo ran his fingers through his messy hair and sighed, thinking of what to say to Hazel. He fidgeted in his seat._ Stupid ADHD, _he thought. They were supposed to take first watch on the Argo II although Frank hesitated at first. What can Leo say; Frank is her boyfriend after all. Everyone on the Argo II was paired up. Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper and obviously, Hazel and Frank.

_'The Seventh Wheel'_, he thought miserably. _'Well, there's always Coach Hedge,' _a voice in his head taunted him. He blocked out that nonsensical thought and mentally slapped himself for thinking of such depressing matters.

Leo hated awkward situations more than anything. He looked over to Hazel where she had her eyes closed. She wasn't moving. _She wasn't moving! Crap crap crap crap crap! _He thought walked _(ran)_ over to her and knelt.

"Hazel, hey Hazel. Are you alright?" Leo asked. He was about to check whether she was breathing before she answered, "Yeah I'm fine. Just feeling a little nauseous."

"You know Hazel… You don't have to stay up if you don't want to. You can go to bed. It's fine. Really."

"Nah, I'm alright. Anyways, I can't sleep."

"Oh. You wanna share?" Leo asked. "I mean, y-you don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's just that I've been thinking too much lately. I- Well, you probably don't want to listen. It's pretty stupid- " Hazel paused and looked over to Leo.

"I'm listening." Leo replied.

"I've been thinking about Nico..." Hazel began. "I'm worried that he might not make it.. There's this connection between us. I can feel him if I concentrated hard enough. Day by day I can feel him getting weaker. And right now, I can barely feel anything I just- He might already be dead for all we know. He's my brother and he saved me. I really don't want to lose him, Leo, I really don't."

Leo could see tears rolling down Hazel's cheeks. He couldn't stand seeing girls cry. He reached out to wipe her tears, silently praying that Frank doesn't come barging in. Hazel closed her eyes as his hands rested on her cheek. Leo takes it as his cue to move as far as he possibly can from Hazel. _Great, now you're creeping her out. Good work, Leo, _he thought.

"Well," Leo cleared his throat. "I'm sure Nico would be just fine. He's strong and a fighter. He's going to make it."

"How can you be so sure?" Hazel asked.

"Because- Well, because he's got a bunch of really awesome demigods to help him." Leo mentally punched himself.

Hazel smiled and looked at Leo. "Well, I guess we are pretty awesome."

"Pretty awesome? We are totally awesome," Leo laughed.

"You are a great person, Leo." Hazel said after a few moments of silence.

"Me? You think so?"

"Yes." Hazel replied.

Leo couldn't think of any answer. He wasn't used to girls complimenting him. "Uh, thanks Hazel."

"You miss her don't you, Leo?" Hazel asked all of the sudden.

"Miss who?" Leo asked even though he knew where this conversation was leading.

"Your mother."

"What? How-" Leo forced himself to stay as calm as possible. Calm-

"I know things Leo. I saw that silent cry when we were in the past. You really miss her."

"I think about her all the time. Well, she wouldn't be the way she is now if I hadn't lost control. It's my fault. All mine. I shouldn't have started that fire," Leo buried his face in his hands. _Great. Just great. You are crying in front of a beautiful girl. Way to go loser! _He thought as tears were rolling down his cheeks. A wave of ugly-hiccups overcame him and soon, he was struggling to breathe. He stopped breathing as he felt a pair of arms around his torso. Leo had never been as embarrassed as this before. _A girl comforting a guy when he's crying? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?_ He thought miserably.

"Leo, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know- you didn't know how to control your powers." Leo heard her say.

"But maybe, just maybe, if I hadn't done anything at all, she might have survived. I am nothing but a screw-up. I mean, we started this voyage with me messing up and and-"

Hazel brought his face up to face hers. Leo was thankful for the low light around them because his ears felt warm and he knew he was blushing. "Leo, you can't blame yourself for this. Not for that thing at the start of this voyage either. It was the eidolon remember?"

"Well…"

"No more well's, Leo Valdez. You are not allowed to blame yourself for anything okay."

Leo wiped his tears but didn't answer. He looked at Hazel and his heart made a flip. He knew Hazel was beautiful before but this Hazel, the one staring at him was beyond flawless. Her beautiful curly golden-brown hair swayed slightly and her gold eyes sparkled in the moonlight. Hazel may not be Aphrodite's offspring but she might as well be.

"Hazel Levesque you are so beautiful" Leo said without thinking. _Don't creep her out, Leo, _he thought vaguely.

Hazel was taken aback by Leo's remark. "T-Thank you?"

"Hazel, please don't kill me for this" said Leo. _Don't do anything stupid, Leo, _a voice in his head warned.

"Kill you for-" Hazel never finished her sentence as Leo bought his lips to hers.

Leo heard Hazel gasp once their lips touched. He was still trying to comprehend the fact that he, Leo Valdez, was kissing Frank's girlfriend but it didn't matter, did it? His brain was trying to think logically but failed. Leo was trying hard not to go full-on desperate mode but instead, gentle. It seemed to work because Hazel didn't push him away or stab him in the chest at that very moment.

Leo kissed her a little harder and heard her sigh. He brought his arms around her neck and he felt Hazel's arms in his hair. He smiled and took that as his cue to kiss her more passionately. It was as if their lips were made for each other. Her lips tasted like honey with a hint of strawberry. Leo wanted to stay like this forever. It wasn't the most comfortable position where they were kissing but neither of them gave the slightest notice.

Suddenly, Hazel pushed away as if she'd been burned. Leo looked at his arms immediately, worried that he might have started a fire. He didn't. Leo looked at Hazel who was pacing back and forth with her hands on her hips.

"H-Hazel?"

"I'm sorry, Leo," she said in a strangled voice. "That wasn't right."

Of course it wasn't right. Leo never felt so stupid in his life. She was Frank's and he would never stand a chance.

"I'm sorry, Hazel. I never should have come up to you like that."

"Well, I guess my time is up, I had better go. I'll call Percy up." Hazel replied trying to avoid eye contact.

"Yeah you do that." Leo sighed as he heard her footsteps retreating.

Percy came up a few minutes later. "What happened Leo? Hazel seemed… upset."

"It was nothing," Leo tried to sound convincing. "I'm going to bed. Wake me up if anything seems wrong."

"Yeah sure," Percy answered.

Leo went to his cabin and flopped onto his bed, hoping that things wouldn't be that awkward tomorrow morning with Hazel.

* * *

There you go! This was a really short one. I hope you liked it. If you loved it, please review! If you didn't like it, well, leave a review saying why you didn't? It really helps me improve. :) Okay then. Bye for now!

~Of Poseidon.


End file.
